


a giant leap for junkind

by seofty



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: A Mirror, Alternate Universes, M/M, Physics Stuff, Science Experiments, Self-cest, Vaginal Sex, ah yea wonwoo created a world idk, jun is kind of a god in wonwoo's world, mad scientist wonwoo, mentioned experiments with animals, worshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23093014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seofty/pseuds/seofty
Summary: Sometimes, being Wonwoo's assistant meant that Junhui was in for a hell of a ride.
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui| Jun/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17
Collections: ENFANT D'ÉTÉ - ROUND 1





	a giant leap for junkind

With four years of experience working with Wonwoo, Junhui doubted he would live up to sixty. In one year, he went through experiments and using his own body for what Wonwoo called 'scientific research'  _ at least _ 9 times out of 10. Wonwoo's main focus was simple—to achieve time traveling. To the past, more precisely. It was  _ supposed _ to be simple.

Junhui was only a freshman in university studying chemical engineering when his seat neighbor offered to work for him. Wonwoo had taken a look at the grade of his assignment, nodded to himself, and, the next day, there was an email address written on a folded paper on top of his desk. Later that day Junhui figured it wasn't for him to contact him first; it was just a warning for the email he was going to receive, because, apparently, Wonwoo didn't believe in cellphones. It took two whole days for Junhui to grow some balls to open the email and not move it to trash. He always thought Wonwoo was bad news since the day he tossed his backpack on the seat next to him in Statistics and asked for a pencil, which Junhui borrowed him one, only to be returned after seconds of inspection. No need to elaborate on how Junhui felt about that. Freaky.

Although, with time passing by and both of them growing into a friendship, Junhui still thought he was a weirdo. Especially with the whole time-traveling. Because that _ was not _ possible.

Junhui had been all these years battling him on the fact it was a big, fat waste of time. And Wonwoo kept pressing the same key, declaring that he had  _ done _ it once, and he possessed the knowledge to build a Time Machine and all they lacked were equipment. So instead of the so-called 'equipment', Wonwoo was taking advantage of Junhui's good heart and incapability of unfriending him (he tried; it didn't go well) to perform some type of research about human adaptation with certain environments, in hopes of reassuring his theory of evolution.

From what he could catch through countless sleepless nights in the basement of Jeon's Health Central— the family's business which Wonwoo turned into a mad lab instead of a real hospital—, Wonwoo believed that, if the world evolved at the same pace humans did, then retarding some physical traits would benefit to traveling through times.

Now, Junhui understood where he was trying to go with that, but he thought the idea was just nonsense. There was no such thing as past or future. They were not tangible, nor a place one could go to, therefore impossible to be at reach. If one managed to go to the 'past' using Wonwoo's theory, they would probably end up in another universe, a universe where the past was the present, for only the present could be considered a time and place, since that's where they lived  _ now _ .

Junhui also tried to slap some sense into Wonwoo saying that a time machine wouldn't even work if you wanted to go to a time when the machine wasn't built yet. That's why Wonwoo decided to recur to more biological properties rather than technical. In other words, use  _ Junhui _ .

His body had passed through a  _ lot _ , although it wasn't exactly all that bad if it was in the name of science. Not even commenting about the resistance, fruit of all the experiences he volunteered, becoming proud of his pain tolerance that overdid Hansol's. The first he went through was the basic climate change adaptation, which consisted of being locked in a frozen meat storage wearing only underwear for almost two hours. Junhui almost froze to death, if not for all the jumping jacks and running he did inside the freezer, getting dizzy with cold and hitting the hanging pieces of animal meat with his face when he didn't pay attention. Now he hated winter.

He also had his DNA turned and twisted so many times he managed to have a menstrual period for around three months long before Wonwoo decided to take action on it. It was time to stop him.

"Don't forget the edges. You always skip them." Wonwoo said, lying down on the couch with a book that read  _ The Physics of Stargates _ on the title, looking like an 1800's arrogant gentleman.

Apparently, being Wonwoo's lab rat wasn't nearly enough to fulfill their deal of Doctor's Assistant. He still had to be his maid. But even if cleaning his mess made Junhui's guts churn and dark thoughts cloud his mind, and all he ever wanted was to just study Quantum Physics at home and listening to lo-fi music until he was smart enough to make his own TED talk, the money Wonwoo waved at him was inspiration enough to endure the inhuman treatment he was being put in. It was a lot of money, and Junhui questioned if his present behavior towards crazy experiments had anything to do with his own genetics and Wonwoo's family had a history of organ trafficking or the likes for having this big of a fortune.

"Alright." He muttered under his breath, proceeding to wipe clean the edges of the desk Wonwoo had just accidentally exploded a pig's brain trying to find resemblances to the human's receptors and perceptions. Junhui turned to send a dirty look at him, but found him sleeping, the book falling with a  _ thud _ on the ground. There was a time, at the beginning of their scientist-assistant relationship, when the other insisted on Junhui calling him Dr. Jeon and Junhui telling he only called 'Doctor' someone who had a diploma and wasn't a college drop-out and didn't try to convince his friends on also dropping out. He didn't press any further.

When he turned back to finish his cleaning job on the desk, he pondered the idea of leaving and going home before Wonwoo woke up. Despite the comment about Junhui not completing the job, he didn’t actually care. However, it was a great idea to clean the dirty edges, because, the second he pressed a bit too hard with the washing cloth (he was a tad bitter), an opening was revealed. Junhui, startled, took a step back, thinking he'd broken something. While the dark wood of the desk fell onto the floor, it showed that it was hollow from the inside. And with a closer look, Junhui discovered a piece of folded paper hanging off from inside, as if stuffed in there for some time. Junhui, as a curious man, quickly pulled it off, unfolding the paper, which turned to be almost bigger than a map, and started to examine it.

The first thing his eyes caught on was the drawing of a big mirror, which took almost the whole page, with pinpoints and arrows that seemed to explain each wire, gear, fastener, seal, and what they were used for, and oh, my  _ God _ , Wonwoo was indeed making a time machine. But  _ mirrors _ ? That was new. Through the monologues Junhui was forced to listen to, Wonwoo had never mentioned something like this to his possible wormhole development. Was Wonwoo hiding it from him?

Whipping his phone out of his pocket, Junhui quickly took a photo, remembering to disable the sound and flash of the camera so it wouldn't stir Wonwoo out of his sleep.

While exiting the lab, he heard Wonwoo say, "Lock the door on the way out."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The next nights were spent more on coffee shots and analyzing Wonwoo's  _ Self Mirror _ , as it said in bold letters on the title of the page. He couldn't find the theory anywhere, which was a huge red alarm, because Wonwoo could be an insane genius bastard, but he based his experiments on books and past scientists and Youtube videos and gather all the information into his neat handwriting on an annoyingly organized block of notes to make them grow into his own interpretation and ideas.

The paper didn't keep much information, though. It only told the compositions of the mirror-like machine, its structure and functions, leaving Junhui's mind to figure out a way to know how it worked.

The next days we spent on dodging compromising questions that coincidentally led to his newest discovery. If decoding the puzzle of the  _ Self Mirror _ was a challenge, pretending he knew nothing about Wonwoo's new secret work in progress was nearly impossible. He seemed to know Junhui was keeping something to himself, or even knew he discovered the invention—he wouldn't doubt that. Junhui's academical performance was going downhill just like his sleeping routine, and the only subject he was able to catch up was Fields and Waves, for it was all he'd been reduced to: researching the area in hopes of making any sense of that cursed page Wonwoo created. Junhui just  _ had _ to know whatever it served for. There were no other living things going through the procedures, so it could only be the fruit of  _ Junhui's _ results.

Then, one day he figured it out. It didn't go well.

On one side, Junhui felt victorious on exceeding Wonwoo's knowledge, by the way he could decode something he created with barely any lead and no formula, when he recreated the sketch of the machine and brought it to life using Wonwoo's own tools and the lab. It took weeks, but the result was finally there, really to be tested, and Wonwoo would be so jealous about him building up his own idea before even himself was able to, and would completely lose it when Junhui revealed that it didn't work to its purpose.

On the other side, when Junhui used the  _ Self Mirror _ , he regretted instantly. Not just for teleporting him to an unknown place, but also busting his head on the way out, crashing the mirror and sending shards in all directions. Junhui was lucky none flew into his eyes. Or maybe they did, because his vision was growing blurry and dark, not even feeling his body hit the ground when fainting.

  
  
  
  
  
  


There was a warm cloth pressing to his forehead and some humming going on, but Junhui could hardly process any of it. Only maybe the warm body pressed to his and silk sheets, and definitely the throbbing ache feasting on his head. He wanted to rip the skin of his forehead and press his hand onto his raw skull just so the burning ceased. And that might be possible, since when the cloth was taken off his forehead it came with a fair amount of blood. At this point with working with Wonwoo's crazy persona, Junhui should be used to gore and guts, especially blood—his  _ own blood _ , specifically—, but the sight only drove him even more nauseated, chest moving rapidly with hyperventilation.

"There, there." A hand was raking over his hair, fondly, as a mother would do to a scared child, and it did calm Junhui for a split second before all the bells rang inside his head at once, snapping his head up to the figure he was lying on top of, back pressed to his chest and looking straight at his... face.

Doing the best he could to scramble out of the stranger's hold (and not succeeding), Junhui next tactic was yelling his lungs out, squirming in the man's arms, which didn't look thick enough to have this strong grip on Junhui, so he just supposed he was too weak to fight whatever was going on.

After he gathered some sense to stop screaming and start his normal breathing, Junhui took account of the situation, noticing that the stranger wasn't planning to harm him, but rather take care of the apparent wound he displayed on his forehead, and that the guy looked  _ just _ like him.

Wow, he had to say, Wonwoo was actually right. It seemed he  _ actually _ traveled on time, to the future more precisely. This version of Junhui looked a bit more aged, maybe in his mid 20's, his features more matured and with a much better haircut. He looked the best version of himself that he could think of, giving hopes of what the future might have reserved for him.

Future Junhui tried to come closer. "If you let me just... It's still bleeding."

It confirmed to be true when Junhui brought his fingers to the cut and they came back into vision full of blood. He let Future Junhui take care of him, approaching him, hesitantly, and stiffening when Future Junhui enveloped him in his skinny arms again to lay him back down on top of him.

He really couldn't make himself realize Wonwoo's crazy babbling would turn out to be real, and that  _ he _ would be the one to first prove it. His mind was running wild with questions and amazement, but the only question that came out of his mouth was a stupid, "What's your name?"

Future Junhui chuckled, just as it should. It  _ was _ a stupid question. They were the same!

Patting Junhui's hair, he cooed, "You really hit your head hard, uh? Poor thing." He said. "I'm Jun, of course."

Jun. People used to call him Jun in high school, but the nickname died as soon as he moved cities to go to a University on the other side of the country, far away from anyone from his past life. Just like now. Where was he? Looking around, it just seemed to be a usual hotel room, nothing to differentiate or make it especial, only the fact that it looked a bit expensive, what disappointed Junhui, since he had great expectations about the close future, and he used to trust in the rapid evolution of science, principally because people like Wonwoo and himself existed to make it into reality.

One thing he did notice about the room that caught his attention—there was a mirror resting against the wall, but it was undamaged. He could vividly remember crashing it, read the deep scratch on his head.

Delicately dabbing the humid cloth on Junhui's stinging bruise, he added, "And yours is?"

Suppressing a hiss, Junhui grabbed Jun's arms, body twitching from the press of the fabric against his open wound. "Junhui." He said through gritted teeth.

The hand stopped applying pressure right away, as if time had stopped. The arms under Junhui's hands tensed and he looked up behind him, wondering what could he possibly have said that made him react like that.

The cloth fell down onto the sheets of the bed. " _ The _ Junhui?" Jun gawked at him, mouth wide open, pushing him off his lap.

Feeling a bit scared, Junhui opened his mouth but instantly closed, not knowing what it could mean and alarmed by Jun's sudden change of manner. He was in an unknowing place, after all, and on disadvantage.

His knee jerk reaction was to recoil and back away from the edge of the bed when Jun slid off it and kneeled on the ground, literal  _ tears _ rolling down his cheeks. "I—I knew this day would come but I never thought—" Jun genuinely seemed to struggle between sobs. "Never thought it would be with me."

Anxiety came crippling through Junhui's whole body, fear taking over his mind, sirens going off and red flags waving in every direction. This guy was  _ crazy _ . Mad out of his mind. And Junhui was probably going to die. Or commit suicide, because, after all, Jun was himself. Right?

A shriek left his throat when Jun unexpectedly took an iron hold of his leg. "But thinking of it, it only makes sense you choose me." Jun peered up from under his wet eyelashes, hand moving up to under Junhui's knee. "I'm special, aren't I?"

He had considerably stopped crying in what seemed like shock, which was a big relief, although Junhui's problem seemed to move from one place to another, if the hand inching closer up his leg was any given.

What the  _ fuck _ was going on?

Was it even the future? Was this ' _ Jun _ ' even Junhui at all? Was this  _ whole thing _ even real at all? Maybe he had indeed hit his head too hard and was dreaming stuff up like a fancy hotel room and a really pretty older version of himself kneeling before him and sneaking his hand up, and up, and up—

Junhui snapped the hand away, cheeks flushed and cock growing with interest. "Okay, look I really think you got this wrong," He tried to be assertive, but it was for no use, for Jun set is leg free just to climb on his lap. "I, uh, am not who you think I am?"

Giving him an incredulous look, Jun questioned, "How not? You came in through the mirror, just like the legends say!"

What.

"And," Jun added, face impossibly closer, fingers playing with the hem of Junhui's blood-stained button-up shirt. "I'd recognize my creator anywhere."

Shocked with his words, Junhui pushed him away (a bit harsher than he intended) onto the floor. "Holy shit. What the fuck. Uh." He finally voiced his thoughts. Raising his hands up, Junhui tried to explain. "Okay, listen, you are seriously mistaken. I have  _ nothing  _ to do with whatever you're just said."

Jun frowned, but he suspected the other was more upset with Junhui rejecting him than anything else. Did he even hear a word he said?

"How can you not!" He exclaimed, sounding offended, as if Junhui had just said an atrocity. "All the signs were seen! The blinding light! The thundering sound of a thousand horses!"

Junhui went for scratching his head, regretting it immediately because of the forgotten wound. This whole conversation felt like he had gone centuries back in time. "Wait, what year is it?"

Jun ignored the question, going back to babbling non-sense. "My bodyguards had to block the whole hotel to stop people from trying to get to you, and then  _ I _ had to stop them from getting to you! I mean, I wasn't really sure it was you. No one ever thought this day would come."

Bodyguards, now? Who was he?  _ What _ was he?

The confusion must've been showing on his face, because Jun leaped back on the bed, making Junhui retreat just far enough so he wouldn't fall off it. He looked heartbroken. "I thought you were kidding about not knowing my name. When I saw you bleeding, I didn't know whether it was actually you—and regret doubting you! I really do! Please, forgive me!" Jun grabbed his hands, and he looked so sorrowful that Junhui allowed him to hold them. "I thought it was one of your little helpers, but I was wrong," There were genuine sparkles on Jun's eyes when he met Junhui's, and he wouldn't deny he felt something stir inside him. "It was  _ you _ , who appeared to  _ me _ ."

Junhui was entranced, letting himself be pushed down further onto the sheets while Junhui climbed on top of him again. "Surely, you  _ must _ have heard one of my songs. I dedicated all of them for you. There's not only one song I don't mention how perfect you are, how good you make me feel." At those last words, his eyes darken, and now Junhui is  _ terrified _ . Jun thought he was a god! Why was that? Because they looked similar? None of it seemed to make any sense to him. The only thing that did make sense, though, was that this guy was a lunatic and Junhui was in extreme danger with no idea about how he could go back home and throttle Wonwoo. But the soft hand creeping up his chest over the thin fabric of his shirt was distracting enough to let his ego be fed by this crazy stranger for a while. Especially when he finished his sentence with, "Now it's my time to return the favor."

He didn't know what Jun could possibly think Junhui's 'god' persona did for him, but it was probably amazing enough for him to the point of offering a handjob as repayment. He wasn't complaining about that, anyway. For now. The whole story still seemed freaky, and his mind was divided between being hyper-aware of Jun's hand slipping inside his unbuttoned jeans and wondering what in the literal Hell Wonwoo had on his head when he created this place (this Junhui clone, if he could be called that way).

But he had a bruise on his head and no way to go back home, so Junhui just so might go along with the ride, see where it would lead him to.

For now, it was leading him to get a fucking  _ boner _ . Jun had taken a hold on his cock through his underwear, fondling and cupping it through the fabric, making Junhui sigh and throw his head back. It was a  _ really _ long time since his dick had received some type of attention, even from himself, and it grew hard in embarrassing literal seconds with the coaxing of Jun's hands.

At the time Jun pushed his jeans and underwear down his legs, seeming too impatient to remove his shoes and diving his mouth right onto his cock. There was no place to be ashamed of the high-pitched yelp he let out when his cockhead was swallowed by Junhui's pretty mouth, spreading his legs so the other could have more access and raking a hand through Jun's head before pushing it further onto his cock. Suppressing a loud groan when the tip deliciously hit the back of his throat, Junhui reached over to Jun's hand to bring it down to his balls, messing with Jun's balance, since he was using it to hoist himself up on the bed, consequently causing Jun to choke and his throat squeeze Junhui's cock so violently he instinctively strengthened his hold on his hair, impeding him from moving off his cock.

Jun gagged and sputtered, but didn't try to fight the grip and come up to breathe. He just remained there, taking it, slobbering all over his cock and on the sheets. And to say Junhui felt  _ empowered _ was to say the least. He could do literally anything with Jun, he wouldn't even bat an eye on it, just comply to it, all pliant and willing.

Finally letting go of Jun's head, he let the other get off his dick, face nearing the color purple, a vein pulsing on the side of his forehead and a string of spit linking his tongue to Junhui's cock, supplying Junhui a century worth of wank material. Fuck science, fuck academics, fuck life. He would spend the rest of his living days jerking off to this image.

His cock was pulsing like a second heart, and if Junhui didn't have it inside something warm and wet  _ right now _ , he might actually die from arousal. Harshly pulling Jun up to his lap, he quickly shoved his sweatpants down, hoping he could skip all the prep and stick his cock right into his ass in the next second, but something abruptly stopped him from doing it.

Wonwoo was a son of a bitch. No, Wonwoo was _ the _ bitch. He really made all this to fuck with Junhui's head, and it was clear from the sight in front of him that it was the raw, whole truth.

Jun, his alternate self, the lunatic who thought he was a fucking  _ god _ , an idol who dedicated every song he produced to him, and worshipped him as if Junhui was the only thing he ever knew, had a  _ pussy _ .

"Ugh. Fuck, Wonwoo!" When he got back, he would really murder Wonwoo for murdering him. Well, only if he wouldn't end up dead himself in the next seconds.

Alarmed, Jun grabbed the collar of his bloody shirt, whining. "No! Fuck  _ me _ !"

He was really fucking trying to test his patient, wasn't he? Junhui cocked an eyebrow and grabbed hold of Jun's hips, and in a quick motion, he made him sit on his cock, and  _ God _ , not even the whole excessive howling Jun had going on, nor the faint idea of the consequences of fucking his own self could bring (like fusion, superposition) could distract Junhui from reveling in the warm tightness around his throbbing dick. He hadn't felt this good in  _ ages _ . Even if he wanted to crucify Wonwoo for this, Junhui had to admit this had to be the best invention he'd ever invented, even better than the 'special' fleshlight he made in freshman year. That was quite something, but pounding on on Jun's pussy win for a landslide.

If he would be honest with himself, Junhui wasn't the best lover one could have; he was inexperienced with... real people (was Jun considered a real person?) and had his nose stuck on studying for much more time than it was appropriate in social standards, but the way Jun was moaning and screaming and...  _ was he praying? _ It was completely beyond whatever his mind could comprehend in just a short amount of time, though Junhui was embarrassingly too close to finishing, and there was an inevitable possibility that he'd find himself coming back to this place in the future. Because—stating his own observations, nothing much about it—, the body he was fucking was extremely similar to his, and if Jun felt this good with having his pussy stretched open with Junhui's quite standard cock, then having one would be an interesting experience.

And, with this thought in mind, Junhui came  _ hard _ inside Jun, and the other seemed to do the same, if the extra tightness around him was any given, the feeling just like his brain was being squeezed out his ears. He screamed with Jun, because fuck, was it intense. And fuck, did he discover a kink? Fuck, what the Hell? Fuck,  _ oh _ fuck.

Jun immediately rolled off him and into the ground, his knees making a loud noise that made Junhui cringe from second-hand pain, but Jun seemed to not have felt that at all, just keeping on stumbling until he found a glass and practically crouched on top of it. It took Junhui one whole second to realize he was spilling his come on the glass, probably to do whatever witchcraft he had planned later, but Junhui didn't have enough brain to process if he was uncomfortable or aroused with the idea of Jun storing his semen, so he just turned on the bed and drifted off to sleep. That seemed like a future Junhui's problem.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He doesn't expect to be woken by the sound of a phone's alarm, since Jun's performance made Junhui's perspective of this world seem like a bit primitive with the whole worshipping thing, but that exactly how he woke up the next day, with Jun glued to his side like a siamese twin and unbothered by the hellish song coming from his device on top of the nightstand, screeching right beside Junhui's ear.

Annoyed and feeling icky, Junhui did his best to push Jun off him and take care of the alarm situation, his sleep blurred eyes not helping with the process. However, Junhui succeeds, sliding his thumb over the screen to turn it off, relieved Jun didn't have a password—reckless of him, since he'd alleged himself to be a public figure. By the time it was done, his eyes were awake enough to focus on the background image of Jun's phone. In front of him, there was a photo of Jun with another Jun. Although just like Junhui himself, the two Jun's had a few spottable differences, there were still disturbingly similar. He had been kidding with the siamese twin stuff moments before, but did Jun really have a twin? Or was his mind fucking around with him?

Shifting on the sheets, Junhui sat up taking a cautious look at the sleeping figure of Jun, and opened his phone's gallery. It was an invasion of privacy, but he doubted Jun would be mad at him even if he murdered his whole family. What he soon realized, after a quick perusing through the photo gallery, were all  _ him _ . They were all Junhui. A Christmas family photo greeted him from the screen, several versions of Junhui, with minor changes and age differences. Wonwoo had to be fucking kidding him. This was too much. No.  _ No _ . He wanted to go home, right now, punch himself to sleep or until he forgot the mindfuck Wonwoo had put him into.

"Junhui?" A voice came from behind him. Jun had woken up, most likely from the loud thud of the phone crashing onto the floor when it fell from Junhui's hand.

He quickly stood up, wide eyes staring at his one of what? hundreds? thousands of clones? Unbelievable. What had he done? This wasn't an alternate version of himself; this was himself. The samples Wonwoo took of him, the experiments... was it his plan all along? Was it his sick game? Was Junhui stuck here forever?

His questions weren't answered, because at the moment Jun tried to approach for him, Junhui  _ ran _ . He was scarred for life, and the unhealed wound on his forehead was proof of that. Although he wasn't going back with only one scar after crashing onto the mirror in the room on an attempt to reach the door.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Can't believe you  _ broke _ the mirror." Was the first thing he heard after his ears stopped ringing and vision became unblurred, mind finally coming back to lucidity. "Thank God I'm me, or else you wouldn't come back in one piece."

Wonwoo's face hovering over his, holding a medical light pen right onto Junhui's eye, he was fully convinced he had taken part in yet another experiment. Lucky him Junhui was in this state, where keeping his eyelids lifted was struggle enough, or else his fist would have met Wonwoo's face the exact second Junhui had woken up.

He made an effort to push Wonwoo off him with a hand while the other came to rest on his own head, where it was throbbing the most. He groaned, cursing all his ancestry for leading to his birth and consequently leading to this traumatic event—meeting Wonwoo. Fucking bastard.

Wonwoo tried to put the light pen uncomfortably close to his eyeball again, but Junhui gathered enough strength to slap his hand away, hard enough to send the pen flying to the other side of the room, bringing him the minimal of dignity back over the headache.

Doing the best he could to hoist himself up into a sitting position, Junhui realized he was still naked, with a disgusting film of come covering his body. He looked up at Wonwoo, who was wearing this sick grin on his face which made him actually live for his title of a mad scientist, but Junhui didn't find it in himself to be really mad at him. Especially not after being responsible for the best fucking sex of his life.

"How was the experience? I suppose your stay was..." He eyed him up and down, a smirk dancing on his lips. " _ Entertaining _ ."

Junhui rolled his eyes. "Can't believe you did that to me." He tried to stand up, but had to accept Wonwoo's helping hand to fully get on his own feet. Traveling through dimensions really did fuck you up real bad. Groaning again, he tried to stretch his limbs. "I need a shower."

"Sure you do." Wonwoo agreed, and left the room, picking up his light pen from the ground on his way out.

"That's it?" He inquired, confused with Wonwoo's dismissive attitude. But he was already gone before he could register it, leaving Junhui alone with his own mind, what was both eager to take a million years nap to process the whole event he went through just... how time ago? Was it even real or did Wonwoo make him dream it all up? It wouldn't be the first time he made Junhui experience something like that. Well, not actually like  _ that _ , but in the sense of false reality. The disgusting layer of come and sweat stuck to his body could be his own, the swollen cut on his forehead could be the reason to believe that the adventure had been a hallucination.

However, the idea didn't reign enough to become a sensible theory. Junhui was in Wonwoo's private study room, a place to himself that not even Junhui was allowed to be in, and where he supposed would be the most disturbing and dusty room of the building since he doesn't let the cleaning crew make a quick hygiene-friendly work.

It wasn't drowning on filth, but it did have a lot of disturbing businesses going on there. The creepier of them all was, with no doubt, the wall-long mirror, its borders giving a snow white-like vibe with the embroidered frame. It was not the one he built himself, that was for sure, and Wonwoo certainly didn't build this one in less than one day either, assuming that Junhui's stay on that  _ place _ lasted one human day. He had all this planned probably long before Junhui discovered the sheet hidden inside the furniture.

Junhui wasn't really mad, not with Wonwoo, not with Jun, not with himself for liking it that much. He wasn't exactly okay with it, either. His feelings wavered and were inconclusive. He should tell Wonwoo to let him go there a second time.

For science, of course.

  
  



End file.
